


Reunited

by ruric



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-31
Updated: 2006-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel/Lindsey drabble requested by <a href="http://menomegirl.livejournal.com"></a>menomegirl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

Leather boots, scuffed at the toes, dust taking away the sheen. Blue denim, so pale it’s almost white in places, frayed at the knees, parting to give a glimpse of skin. Soft cotton T, colors faded by repeated washing, clinging damply to tanned skin, a legacy of months spent on horseback under the sun.

Angel’s fingers trace the soft, supple leather of the belt, brush over the silver and turquoise of buckle. Lips curling as his hand works its way between material and skin, to brush the heat he’s ached to touch and feel Lindsey’s breath hiss into his neck.


End file.
